wrong or right?
by caribbeanteller
Summary: read everything: starfirexrobin, ravenxbeastboy. isn't it the way it should be?..uh NO!.what will happen when they get tired of them.this a RAExROB FIC! (complete(UPDATED)
1. Default Chapter

**This is my second Teen Titans fanfiction. (which is actually completed).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Raven stood in the living room, staring out on the horizon. She sipped alittle tea and closed her eyes. "Hey Raven!" called Beast Boy. Raven dropped her cup and gritted her teeth as she watched her tea empty out. "What is it?" she asked pretty annoyed but trying to hide it.**

**Beast boy kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing", he replied. Raven smiled a bit. "How sweet" she said slightly sarcastic. Beast boy didn't notice this and just grinned happily. Then he ran off to the other room. When he was fully gone. Raven cursed him under her breath and then started to clean up the mess, he caused.**

"**Let me help"**

**Raven smiled. "Uh, thanks" 'phew, atleast robin is kind enough to help…unlike some' she thought.**

**Then Starfire flew into with the most annoying grin Raven had ever seen. "Robin!" she joyfully said. She gave a death hug. "Oh how wonderous it is to see you!". She smiled at him, then it turned into a frown. "Is something amiss? You look sad" Robin got out of her grip and walked off. Starfire stood confused, "huh?"**

**Raven was also confused. Starfire looked at her, "friend Raven" she began.**

"**Why do you think Robin has not smiled, hugged or kissed me?"**

"**Umm." Then Raven gave her an I don't know look and walked off. Leaving Starfire by herself. Starfire could feel a few tears weld up inside her.**

"**Does he not love me anymore?"**

**Hope u liked this chapter!…hurry up and read the next one! Click click!**


	2. chapie 2

Welcome to chapter 2!..in this chapter, it's kinda like chapter 1 but read it anyway :P

**Disclaimer: I don't the Teen Titans **

**Chapter 2:**

**Raven was quietly sitting on the couch, trying to read a book. She relaxed in her sit, content. 'So…quiet…. I love it' she thought.**

"**Rae!" called out Beast boy. Raven lost her mood, she throw her book aside and folded her arms. "What?" she asked very annoyed. Beast boy sat next to her. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered. "I love you".**

**Raven smiled abit, "whatever" she rudely said. Beast boy didn't mind and he ran off.**

**Then raven's book was placed in front of her face. "Here" said Robin. Raven gave a smile and took the book. "Thanks". Robin sat next to her. Raven looked at him. 'hmm..hes acting kinda strange today' she thought**

"**Raven"**

"**Yes?"**

**Robin turned to face her; Raven gave him a questioning look. "Do u love him back?"**

**Raven was shocked. "Uh"..She began. Then an idea popped up in her head. "I-I should ask the same about you and Starfire"**

**Robin threw himself back on the couch He looked lost in thought. Raven could tell, even behind the mask, she could tell. Robin looked at her. Gave her a little smile.**

"**Lately Starfire has been too much for me to handle lately, she's a great person, yeh, but I just don't think it right between us" Raven just looked at him as he continued.**

"**You see, my feelings have changed and I think a friendship is best and nothing more"**

"**In other words.. 'No u don't love her'" finished Raven.**

**Robin nodded. "You?" he asked. Raven lowered her head, "I'm just the same"**

**She replied. "Then why are you still with him then?"**

**Raven was shocked. She got up, "lets just say, I wanna be kind," she said and she walked off.**

"**Think about what I said Raven!" Robin called out to her as she left.**

**Raven ran down the halls, ' I will' she said to herself.**

**She walked into her room and closed the door. "Beast boy" she sadly said.**

"**I'm sorry"**

**Oooo….. U like it?..oh well tell me in ur review..now on to the next chapie!**


	3. chapie 3

**I got nothing to say..soo.. 'Read!'**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Raven woke up, she crawled out of the sheets. She gave a yawn and she took her cloak off a chair. She wrapped it around her and made her to the living room.**

**She quietly floated into the room. Then her fell upon a crying girl on the sofa. 'Star?' **

**Raven walked up to her. Starfire fell silent. Her tears running wildly down her face.**

**She coughed up a few tears, "he does not love me," she said as she burst into more tears.**

**Raven stood silent, she knew what Star was saying, he- no Robin! Dumped her.**

**Starfire wiped her tears as she know looked at Raven. Her eyes were blood-shot.**

**Raven arched her eyebrows as her stared at the sad face. ' I wonder what Beast boy's face will look when I tell him' she thought.**

"**starf" raven was cut off, "Raven please leave me alone", raven obeyed her wishes and walked off. 'she needs time'**

**Walking down the hall, Raven spotted Beast boy, gulp ' I hope hes ready for this'**

**Beast boy saw and smiled. "Hey Rea" he said. She looked into his eyes, they looked so happy. She then felt unsure of how to approach him. ' I need to do this' she thought and she walked up him.**

**Raven gave him a hug, and whisper to him, "sorry"**

**Beast boy was confused. "Sorry for what?" he said half jokingly.**

**Raven let go of him. She stepped back alittle. "I think we should stop what we have" Beast boy looked confused/shocked. "Rea what are you talking about?"**

"**BREAK….UP" she said stressing on each word.**

**Beast boy's sad face, broke her heart. She kissed his cheek. "So sorry"**

**Then she ran off. She could look at his face anymore.**

**Beast boy stood alone and hurt. "Dude" he asked himself. "What the hell just happened?"**

**Raven ran down the halls, this time not heading to her room but to 'his' room.**

' **I'm sorry Beast boy, I never loved you, sorry for fooling you, because I'm the only fool here" she wiped a tear from her eyes.**

**A few seconds, later, she stood in front of his door.**

**Ok okay did u like it?**


	4. chapie 4

SUP! Hey ppl this caribbeanteller here telling you to enjoy this next chapter I got here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans **

**Chapter 4:**

**She knocked. The door then quickly opened as if expecting her. Her eyes looked up and meet masked ones. Raven then gave a small smiled. Robin smiled back and pulled her inside his room.**

**Raven walked over to his bed and took a sit. Raven then looked up at Robin.**

**Who was looking back at her. There was silence, then he spoke- "soo..did u do it?"he asked. Raven look away and nodded. **

**Robin walked over to her. He turned her face to him, and then he saw her eyes on the verge of tears.**

"**Raven" he gently said.**

**She moved his hand away from her face. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked.**

"**Was it right for me to break his heart!" she now yelled in his face.**

**Robin was taken back but he smiled. "Now I have a question Raven" Raven looked at him as if he was getting her attention. "What is it".**

"**Raven, do u love me?"**

**Raven was in complete shock. All these years. He had loved her back, she always thought Beast boy was for her, but she had always had a 'thing' for her leader.**

**Look now, these feelings were being returned. "I" she began. Robin then took her into a hug and Raven hugged him back slightly. "Raven do you love me?"**

**Raven held him tight, "I hate it when you're so demanding" Robin looked at her confused. Raven looked at him. "But I love you anyway"**

**Robin smiled at her. He then took her face in his hand and drew it little closer.**

**Raven knew what he wanted, but she didn't mind, she gave in to him.**

**They quietly locked their lips in a sweet kiss. Soon the kiss deepened with every second. Raven moved her hands into his hair and messed it up abit. Robin slowly moved his hand to her hips then waist. **

**They then parted for air."I love you" Robin said as Raven pulled him into a more passionate kiss. One that said 'I love you too'**

'**Now look who's demanding' Robin thought and smiled to himself as he return her kiss.**

**They slowly moved to his bed. Robin placed Raven down.(still kissing). Raven moved her hands down his back massaging every muscle. Robin moved his mouth from her lips as he gently placed another kiss on her forehead.**

**Raven gave him a little smile. Robin rested his head on her chest as held Raven held it their.**

**Then there was a knock on his door. 'Bang' (ok a slam). They both jumped and feel off the bed. Robin landed on his back and raven on top. They both gave a little laugh.**

"**Robin? Are u in there" came Starfire's voice. 'Oh no!' they both thought. Knowing how sad she was after the break up. It scared the shit out of Raven to think what she'll do if she saw them.**

"**Robin" she whispered to him. "she can't see me, she's still upset" Robin understood and they got up.**

"**ROBIN! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" came Star's angry voice but before Raven could disappear. Starfire burst through the door.**


	5. chapie 5!

**Ok! It's the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah now I don't have to write this anymore!**

**Chapter 5: end**

**Starfire looked at the two, together, in each other's arms!**

**She could feel those tears coming back. "How-how could YOU!" she cried as her starbolts formed in her hands. "YOU LEFT ME FOR HER! THE DEMON!"**

"**Half-demon" Raven said silently to no one but herself.**

"**ROBIN! I LOVED YOU!"**

**(Note the underline)**

**Star's eyes burned a vibrant green. "Starfire" Robin began. "Shut up!" she said a little calmer but still yelling. **

**She pointed a starbolt at him. "You will pay for your awful deed" her tiny eyebrows creased together showing her rage.**

"**Starfire it's not his fault" said Raven trying to get her to calm down. Starfire looked at her. "Damn right" she said. (Did she just use earth Lang?)**

**She then fired her bolts at Raven. "Raven!" cried robin. "...ZINTHOS!" cried raven as she throw up a protective shield of black energy. "Don't do it star" pleaded Raven. (All you starfire fans must like.. 'Kill the bitch') **

**Starfire's rage grew as she throw bolt after bolt. Raven tried her best to dodge each one but then she tripped over her cloak. "Ah"**

**Star took this as an opportunity to strike. "Die" star said as she fired one bolt at Raven, but! As soon as it came it was deflected by Robin's bo-staff. "Leave her out of this" he said half gritting his teeth. "Stand back!" Star cried out. **

"**NO"**

**Starfire still aimed her hand at him but then drew it down. "It's no fair," she quietly said. "Soo.. not fair"**

**Raven woke up in a different surrounding to her room, but still familiar. Raven slowly got up and took in the sight. 'What I'm doing in Robin's room' **

**Then Robin walked in. He gave her a small smile. "Glad to you up" he said.**

**Raven watch him move his way towards her. "Robin, where is she?" Robin gave her a smile. "She's fine now"**

**Raven smiled. 'What a relief'**

**Robin took at her face in his hands. "Raven it's ok now" he gently said to her. She nodded. She then looked at him. "Close your eyes" he said. Raven didn't understand but closed her eyes. She could feel his lips on hers. His breathe on her. "Open them"**

**She did as she was told. "Robin?"**

**Her eyes stared into to his dark mixer of hazelnut eyes. "I want you to see who I really am"**

**Raven smiled. "Thank you"**

**She moved her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, a small sweet one. Robin then pressed down on her lips. **

**They broke their kiss and rested down on the bed side by side, holding hands.**

"**soo" began Robin. Raven turned her head and looked at him. "You like them"**

**She couldn't help but gave a small laugh. "I love them"**

**END!**

**SNIFF my story is over, please review and tell me what you think..Sorry if I was a little hard on Raven, by letting star try and kill her, but that's what makes a story.**

**I am a huge RAE/ROB fan!..so except that couple in my others stories.**


End file.
